


Um problema com mentiras

by anabebanana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comedy, Drugs, I Tried, M/M, Online stalking, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, derek has pretty eyes, por favor leia as notes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabebanana/pseuds/anabebanana
Summary: "Você foi pra uma festa estranha com um cara que estava quase estuprando você, foi preso com um monte de traficantes, conseguiu sair apenas com uma multa e a sua conclusão da noite é que o policial que prendeu você tinha olhos bonitos? "Ou: Stiles tem um problema com mentiras e vai preso.





	Um problema com mentiras

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens aqui contidos não me pertencem e sim a Jeff Davis e a MTV, porém o contexto e a ideia contida na história são de minha autoria.
> 
> Totalmente UA em que Stiles se muda para uma faculdade a duas horas de distância de Beacon Hills, mas ainda depende do seu pai para tudo.  
> Sheriff e Melissa são casados e todos são humanos.  
> O fogo na casa Hale ainda aconteceu.  
> Matt Daehler como o cara malvado (ou algo assim)  
> Menção a drogas, álcool, prisão e um beijo que pode ou não ser forçado.  
> Sem smut - desculpa.

Stiles tem um certo problemas com mentiras. Tudo bem, não é uma coisa tão grande assim, ele não mente sempre e com certeza não mente sobre as coisas importantes – como por exemplo o dinheiro que ele gasta em jogos de video game ao invés de mantimentos –, mas o ponto é, ele sempre acaba mentindo sobre as coisas mais idiotas, e outro problema é que ele sempre acaba se metendo em problemas por causa disso.

O que leva ao fato de que Stiles estava ferrado. Totalmente ferrado. Ele conseguia ouvir a voz de Scott em sua cabeça dizendo: ‘Bro, você é louco,’ mas pior do que isso era o riso de Jackson – seu colega de quarto mais do que insuportável –, ecoando em sua cabeça. Stiles estava decididamente ferrado.

O fato é, ele tinha mentido para o seu pai. Pode parecer uma coisa boba, afinal todo mundo mente para os pais, é uma coisa comum pela qual todo adolescente e jovem passa. Jackson mente para os pais dele em uma base diária, Scott mente para a mãe dele quase uma vez por mês, afinal ele sempre se esquece de fazer as compras de supermercado – ou usa o dinheiro para outras coisas assim como Stiles. O problema é que Stiles tinha prometido e ele não podia mais quebrar uma promessa, não depois da última vez.

∞∞

Stiles estava vivendo sozinho por dois anos – não, Jackson não conta – e ele estava feliz em dizer que ele estava se saindo muito bem, pelo menos nos últimos sete meses. O problema era os outros dezessete meses.

Stiles não é nem um pouco orgulhoso de dizer que ele tinha se metido em problemas e que a sua atitude estou pouco me lixando para você tinha fodido ele em proporções épicas.

Tudo começou quando ele conheceu Matt, um cara não muito agradável da sua aula de Sexualidade e Ciências Sociais, mas totalmente gostoso. Stiles estava naquela fase estou na faculdade e quero experimentar de tudo um pouco, e nem pensou quando o cara o chamou para ir em uma festa com ele, mesmo que a festa era no mesmo dia que o aniversário de seu pai. E sim, foi ai que Stiles mentiu.

Ele ligou para seu pai naquela noite e disse que tinha uma prova surpresa no próximo dia e que não poderia ir pra casa para comemorar o aniversário dele porque precisava estudar, seu pai como sempre falou que estava tudo bem e que eles se encontrariam no próximo fim de semana, afinal a faculdade de Stiles era mais importante que os seus cinquenta anos. Stiles se sentiu mal por um momento, mas lembrou do cara quente que o queria levar para sair e deu de ombros, afinal um aniversário sem Stiles não iria fazer mal a seu pai.

Ele então se arrumou e foi para a festa que acabou por sendo uma grande boca de fumo e tudo bem, ele admite, um pouco como uma orgia. Stiles estava assustado, para dizer o mínimo, afinal ele era de uma cidade no meio do nada, filho de policial, e para ser sincero nunca tinha visto um cigarro de maconha em todos os seus dezenove anos. Ok, apavorado é a palavra certa.

Mas, ele decidiu ficar, pois não era todo dia que um cara como Matt chamava ele para sair então ele engoliu a bola de receio que estava em sua garganta e aceitou a bebida que Matt o entregava. Por um momento Stiles achou que a noite estava indo mais do que bem, ele estava dançando com um cara gostoso que não conseguia tirar as mãos dele e a bebida estava agradavelmente gelada. Ele estava totalmente errado.

∞∞

– Você já sabe o que dizer pro seu pai? – Scott pede para Stiles pelo Skype.

– Claro, eu vou olhar ele nos olhos e dizer: pai, eu fodi tudo de novo. - Stiles coloca a cabeça entre as mãos.

– Eu acho que ele não vai apreciar suas palavras. – ele fala.

– Palavra do dia? - Stiles pede, voltando seu olhar para a tela do computador.

– Sim – diz Scott corando –, mas esse não é o assunto.

– Certo. – Stiles é miserável em sua cadeira. – Eu realmente não sei como abordar o assunto com ele, Scott.

– Ele vai entender. – Scott tenta animar o amigo. – Quero dizer, ele vai ficar bravo no começo, mas depois ele vai entender e rir.

– Animador.

∞∞

Errado não era nem o começo.

Stiles tinha ido no banheiro por um tempo, afinal ele precisava se livrar de toda a cerveja que ele estava consumindo e respirar um pouco fora da constante onda de fumaça que a maconha estava deixando no ar. Ficar louco por tabela realmente acontece? ele se perguntava, olhando para o espelho e percebendo os seus olhos avermelhados, quando uma mão apareceu em seu ombro assustando Stiles e fazendo ele espalhar a água que ele estava usando para lavar as mãos.

– Eu acho melhor você sair daqui. – o cara, realmente bonito e Stiles for ser honesto, falou.

– O quê? – Stiles o olhou assustado.

– Eu nunca vi você aqui, então eu estou te dando uma chance de escapar. – O homem se virou.

– Ei, espera, o qu-

– Eu estou falando sério garoto, é melhor você sair daqui. – E ele foi embora.

Stiles não escutou ele, afinal de contas quem leva a sério um louco que para você no banheiro? Banheiros são lugares sagrados que apenas você e suas partes intimas podem ter contado, e mais ninguém. E o homem, claramente, burlou essa regra. Então Stiles não escutou ele e voltou para o bar onde Matt estava conversando com alguém.

– Ei, babe. – Matt passa o braço pela cintura de Stiles. – Quer um pouco? – ele aponta para o balcão onde uma linha branca esta pronta.

– Hum… – Stiles tem os dois olhos arregalados. – N-não.

– O.K. – ele fala e se curva para cheirar a linha.

Stiles definitivamente devia ter ouvido o estranho, mesmo que ele burlou a regra do banheiro.

∞∞

– Dude, isso é totalmente diferente da última vez, e você sabe disso. – Scott olha para o seu amigo que está puxando os cabelos em nervoso.

– Eu menti, Scott.

– Stiles, sério. Ano passado foi um desastre-

– EXATAMENTE. Um desastre porque eu menti, se eu tivesse falado a verdade meu pai me impediria de ir naquela festa e-

– STILES. – Scott não aguenta mais Stiles se lamuriando sobre isso. – Ele vai ficar bravo, te dar um sermão e depois rir de você. Então pelo bem dos meus ouvidos e dos seus nervos conta logo pra ele.

– É, ok.

∞∞

A festa estava um pouco mais animada depois que ele voltou do banheiro, ou pelo menos Matt parecia achar que estava, mas Stiles estava um pouco preocupado com a maneira que Matt parecia virar uma cerveja atrás da outra e como os seus olhos estavam arregalados e na borda para loucura, e para ser sincero Stiles estava começando a se arrepender de ter aceito o convite.

– Eu quero você essa noite. – Matt fala com a respiração molhada no ouvido de Stiles, fazendo ele se contorcer pela sensação nem um pouco boa.

– Uhum. - Stiles tenta escapar do braço de Matt, mas o mesmo começa a despejar beijos relaxados e molhados pelo pescoço de Stiles e o prende mais perto ainda.

– Espalhado na minha cama… – Matt continua a falar e beijar o ombro de Stiles.

– Matt, eu acho que-

– Totalmente nu e a minha disposição. – Ele totalmente ignora Stiles se contorcendo.

– Eu não acho que-

– Quieto. – Matt fala e beija ele direto na boca.

Stiles aceita o beijo, mesmo que o gosto e a sensação sejam erradas. Matt tem gosto de cerveja barata e um pouco de loucura – se é que existe um gosto para isso –, e a sensação de prazer e animação que antes perseguia o corpo de Stiles quando ele o tocava foi transformada totallmente por uma sensação de insegurança e temor.

– Vem. – Matt murmura contra os lábios de Stiles. – Vamo-

A frase dele foi cortada por um estrondo.

As luzes se acenderam, a música parou e uma gritaria começou.

Stiles estava ferrado.

E totalmente perdido.

Em menos de um segundo Matt parou de agarrar ele e sumiu no meio da multidão que estava tentando fugir da…Da polícia. Merda.

O cérebro do Stiles demorou mais um segundo para assimilar que ele deveria estar correndo também, afinal ele estava em uma festa cheia de bebidas e menores de idades e… Caralho.

Drogas.

E agora tudo fazia sentido.

Os homens com cara de mau quando eles entraram na festa, as pessoas que cumprimentavam Matt com um sorriso pegajoso e olhavam para Stiles de cima a baixo, os vários saquinhos e n coisas que circulavam pela festa sem a menor discrição, e é claro, o homem no banheiro avisando para ele sair.

A festa não só parecia uma boca de fumo, a festa era uma boca de fumo, e pela aparência dos policiais armados, uma das grandes e que estava sobre a mira da polícia por algum tempo.

– Você devia ter me ouvido. – Uma mão pousa no ombro de Stiles novamente.

Stiles esta congelado no lugar, seu corpo tremendo e uma risada nervosa tenta escapar pela sua garganta quando o homem que ele encontrou no banheiro fica de frente pra ele.

Se ele achava que o homem era bonito na meia luz e na fumaça que tomava conta do banheiro, com a claridade Stiles acha ele um deus grego. Os olhos meio verdes olham diretamente para Stiles, enquanto sua mandíbula coberta pela barba por fazer está fechada em uma carranca. E seu corpo que… está coberto com um colete e uma insignia da polícia pendurada no pescoço.

Stiles definitivamente devia ter ouvido ele.

– É. – Stiles consegue fazer uma única letra soar tremida.

– Vamos lá, garoto. – O homem conduz Stiles pela confusão com uma mão forte no braço dele. – Acho melhor você esperar aqui. – ele diz quando eles chegam à viatura.

– O.K.

– E, por favor, tente não fugir. Vai ser pior pra você. - O olhos verdes olha uma última vez para Stiles e depois vai embora, gritando para os outros policias.

∞∞

– Stiles. - Seu pai soa alegre quando atende o telefone.

Stiles tinha decidido fazer isso, tinha decidido contar a verdade, afinal nada poderia ser tão ruim quanto ano passado. Mas, mesmo assim ele estava tremendo com o telefone grudado no ouvido enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto minúsculo.

– Oi pai. – Stiles suspira.

– Qual o problema? – Seu pai pega o nervosismo de Stiles.

– EU MENTI. – Stiles grita desnecessariamente.

– Eu sei.

– Eu falei que tinha uma prova de novo, mas eu não tinha, e eu sei que eu prometi nunca mais mentir pra você, ainda mais a mesma mentira e no seu aniversário de novo, mas eu tive que, ele só tinha essa noite e faz um ano UM ANO e eu realmente gosto dele e- O QUÊ? – Stiles finalmente respira e associa o que o seu pai disse.

– Eu disse que eu sei.

– COMO ASSIM?

– Stiles, pare de gritar, por favor.

– Mas, mas… – Stiles gagueja.

– Você acha mesmo que o meu filho vai preso, pela segunda vez devo acrescentar, e ninguém me conta? – Seu pai pede com alegria forçada.

– Mas, mas…

∞∞

– Qual o seu nome? – Olhos verdes pede quando eles estão na sala de interrogatório.

A viagem até a delegacia não tinha sido agradável. Sendo filho de um policial Stiles sabia que a viatura não era confortável, mas ele sinceramente não esperava ser colocado lá com mais quatro caras e dois policias que o tinham olhado como se ele fosse a escória do mundo. Pior ainda foi a delegacia e a confusão que o tanto de gente estava fazendo.

A cabeça de Stiles doía e seus olhos estavam ressecados pelo vento, suas mãos tremiam e seu cérebro se recusava a reconhecer que ele deveria ficar parado, fazendo com que Stiles mordesse sua língua para se lembrar de que ele deveria ficar parado e principalmente calado.

Conforme a noite passava o número de pessoas diminuía na delegacia até que alguém se lembrou da existência de Stiles e o chamou para a sala de interrogatório.

– Stiles. – ele responde para o policial. – Stiles Stilinski.

– Esse é seu nome real? – olhos verdes pergunta incrédulo.

– Meu primeiro nome é polonês e impossível de se pronunciar, todo mundo me chama de Stiles, mas se você quiser meu nome real está na minha carteira de motorista que um dos seus homens confiscou. - Stiles tenta respirar.

– O.K., vou te chamar de Stiles então. – Olhos verdes encara Stiles. – O que você estava fazendo na festa, Stiles?

– Eu estava em um encontro. – Stiles encara de volta.

– E você sabia onde estava indo?

– Não. - Stiles suspira. – Eu não fazia ideia, eu só percebi onde eu estava quando vocês apareceram.

– Mas você tinha visto as drogas!? – Olhos verdes meio afirma, meio pergunta.

– Sim, eu tinha. - As mão de Stiles tremem. – Eu tinha percebido a maconha, mas as outras drogas eu só percebi depois que eu voltei do banheiro, depois que você… – Ele para e olha para o vidro na sala, afinal ele não quer prejudicar olhos verdes.

– Depois que eu te avisei para sair. – Olhos verdes completa para ele. – Nós estamos monitorando essa boca há um ano, e é sempre as mesmas pessoas que aparecem, claro, às vezes aparece alguém novo, mas eles nunca voltam para mais uma noite.

– Eu com certeza não voltaria. - Stiles deixa escapar.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Olhos verdes dá um sorrisinho para Stiles. – Com quem você estava?

– O nome dele é Matt. – Stiles sabe que não é bom esconder informações.

– Só Matt?

– Ele é da minha aula, eu realmente não sei o sobrenome dele.

– E ele convidou você para a festa? Ele te disso o por quê? – Olhos verdes ergue uma sobrancelha.

– Era pra ser um encontro. – Stiles ainda sente o gosto terrível de cerveja na boca. – Eu não fazia ideia que ele estava envolvido com drogas ou qualquer coisa assim. ele era bonito e me chamou pra sair.

– Tudo bem. – Olhos verdes termina de escrever alguma coisa. – Nós vamos precisar que você escreva o nome da sua Universidade e também que aula ele faz com você e mais qualquer informação que você possa dar sobre ele.

– Claro.

– E depois você pode fazer uma ligação.

– Eu vou ser livre? – Stiles pede.

– Eu lamento dizer, mas não. Você vai ter que pagar uma multa primeiro.

– Por quê? – Stiles pede chocado.

– Você estava em uma festa e bebendo mesmo sendo menor de idade e foi pego junto com um cartel de drogas. – Olhos verdes só olha para Stiles.

– Meu pai vai me matar. – Stiles bate sua cabeça na mesa.

– Ele vai compreender.

– É aniversario dele hoje e eu menti que tinha prova, mas na verdade fui para uma festa com um cara que eu não conhecia e agora eu estou preso porque estava junto com traficantes e ele vai me matar e eu nunca mais vou poder entrar na delegacia porque todo mundo vai saber e eu cresci naquela delegacia e a Melissa vai ficar tão desapontada e eu sabia que devia ter mais cuidado, ele falou pra mim tomar cuidado e-

– Uou. Calma garoto. – Olhos verdes coloca a mão no ombro de Stiles, de novo. – Respira.

Stiles respira fundo e tenta acalmar o ataque de pânico que está pronto para acontecer, suas respirações vêm em pequenos sopros que fazem o corpo de Stiles chacoalhar e seus olhos lacrimejarem.

– Isso. Respira. – Olhos verdes está agachado do lado dele. – Agora, do que você está falando? Que delegacia?

– Meu pai. – Stiles respira fundo. – Ele é Sheriff da delegacia de Beacon Hills.

– Oh, eu conheço ele. - Olhos verdes parece um pouco pálido quando Stiles olha pra ele. – Você. Eu me lembro de você.

∞∞

– Eu achei que o nervosismo e a vergonha de me contar ia ser o suficiente de punição para você. – seu pai fala.

– Você…

– Sabia esse tempo todo. – ele afirma. – Depois do ano passado eu pedi para o Sheriff Miles ficar de olha em você, ele é um amigo da minha época na faculdade.

– Mas…

– Eu, é claro, não achei que você seria preso de novo, afinal eu confio no meu filho para não fazer nenhuma idiotice, mas às vezes eu esqueço que você não tem o seu bom senso totalmente regulado.

– Eu…

– Eu fiquei um pouco nervoso quando Miles me ligou, mas depois eu percebi que a humilhação que vocês sentiram ao entrar na delegacia já era o suficiente. – Stiles consegue ouvir o sorriso na voz do seu pai.

– Você é absolutamente cruel. – Stiles recupera a sua voz.

– Ninguém mandou mentir de novo. – ele fala.

– Eu sei, desculpa. – Stiles pede.

– Você poderia ter me dito, sabe. Ou, você não queria que eu soubesse que você está namorando alguém? Porque deixa eu te dizer filho, ser preso não é a melhor maneira de esconder isso. – Seu pai ri.

– Deus. – Stiles suspira. – Eu não estava escondendo que estou namorando, eu só… Não sei. Não tinha certeza que era sério.

– Um ano, Stiles, vocês se rondam há um ano.

– Ele me prendeu, pai. – Stiles diz exasperado.

∞∞

– Como assim? – Stiles olha para olhos verdes.

– Você costumava correr pela estação incomodando todo mundo e pregando peças nos novos recrutas.

– Sim… – Stiles olha pra ele.

– Meu nome é Derek. – Olhos ver- Derek sorri. – Derek Hale.

E Stiles se lembra é claro.

Ele se lembra do olhar assustado do menino coberto de fuligem que estava com a irmã na sala de seu pai há uns dez anos, ele se lembra de olhar para eles e pensar em como era triste perder todo mundo de uma vez e como ele não conseguiria se imaginar sem os seus pais – Stiles entendeu a dor do menino um ano depois, quando sua mãe foi diagnosticada com câncer terminal –, e mesmo depois de muito tempo a imagem do menino e dos olhos tristes e inexpressivos dele ficou na mente de Stiles.

– Seus olhos são felizes agora. – Stiles fala sem pensar.

– Às vezes. – Derek não se deixa incomodar pela falta de jeito de Stiles.

– Como está a sua irmã? – Stiles tenta se concentrar.

– Está bem. – Derek responde e sorri sem jeito. – Ela-

Ele é interrompido por uma batida na porta.

– Acho melhor fazer essa ligação. – Derek volta a sua postura séria.

– O.K. – Stiles ainda não consegue pensar direito.

Stiles finalmente liga para seu pai e… Dizer que seu pai estava bravo era ser simpático. Seu pai estava colérico.

– Você vai ficar sem o seu Jipe por pelo menos três meses. – É a primeira coisa que seu pai diz ao chegar à delegacia duas horas depois.

– Como eu vou pra casa no fim de semana? – Stiles pergunta.

– De ônibus. – Stiles treme, ele odeia o ônibus.

– Sheriff Stilinski. – Derek interrompe.

– Sim… Oh. – Seu pai sorri. – Hale, como você está, filho?

– Bem, e o senhor? – Derek sorri.

– Não muito bem. – Ele olha para Stiles.

– Nós precisamos que você assine algumas coisas e depois Stiles pode ser liberado. – Derek tenta esconder o sorriso.

– Mil dólares, Stiles. Mil dólares porque você não sabe dizer não para um cara bonito. – O Sheriff suspira.

– Eu sei dizer não, eu só n-

– E sem dinheiro para jogos de video game. Até você aprender a me falar a verdade. – Derek engasga com uma risada.

– Faz meses desde que eu comprei algum jogo. – Stiles protesta.

– E vai fazer mais meses até você comprar algum. – O Sheriff se vira para olhar para Stiles. – Um traficante Stiles.

– Eu não sabia. – Stiles sente sua mão começar a tremer de novo.

– Vamos pra casa. – o Sheriff puxa ele até a saída. – Foi bom ver que está bem, Hale.

– Bom ver o senhor também. – Derek acena. – Tchau Stiles.

– Tchau. – Stiles olha de volta para Derek que está sorrindo pra ele.

∞∞

– E você fez ele ser preso. Ou pelo menos suspenso. – Seu pai solta uma risadinha.

– Como você sabe que não foi ele que começou. – Stiles pergunta indignado.

– Por favor, Stiles. Ele nunca ia fazer isso em público se não fosse você e sua insistência.

– Eu posso ter insistido um pouco, mas ele cedeu rapidamente.

– Eu não quero ouvir sobre isso. – seu pai fala com um tom enjoado.

– Agora é sério, você não está com raiva? – Stiles pergunta preocupado.

– Não Stiles, eu não estou. – Ele ouve seu pai suspirar. – Eu sei como é difícil vocês encontrarem tempo livre para sair, é claro que eu seria muito mais feliz se você simplesmente me falasse que tinha um encontro e não ser acordado a uma da manhã para descobrir que meu filho foi preso por indecência pública.

– Eu estava com as minhas calças. – Stiles protesta.

– Você estava se esfregando no seu namorado em um parque público. Não importa se as suas calças ainda estavam em você. – seu pai diz indignado.

– Era escuro.

– É pra isso que quartos servem, Stiles. – O Sheriff suspira pela centésima vez só nessa conversa.

– Vou me lembrar disso.

– Por favor, antes que o Derek perca o emprego dele. – O Sheriff diz.

E tudo bem, talvez Stiles não estava tão ferrado assim. Talvez seu pai era um cara bondoso e tudo o que ele quer é o seu bem.

– Ah, e o Parrish pediu para dizer que dá próxima vez é melhor você tentar um parque que não seja o cartão postal da cidade. – seu pai ri e desliga o telefone.

Stiles estava ferrado. Totalmente ferrado. A essa altura todo mundo na delegacia sabia o que tinha acontecido e pior, todo mundo estaria rindo de Stiles.

Seu pai era o pior pai que existia.

Stiles nunca mais conseguiria voltar pra casa.

Ele estava totalmente ferrado.

∞∞

– Ele tem olhos realmente bonitos. – Stiles termina de contar sua noite para o seu melhor amigo.

– Você foi pra uma festa estranha com um cara que estava quase estuprando você, foi preso com um monte de traficantes, conseguiu sair apenas com uma multa e a sua conclusão da noite é que o policial que prendeu você tinha olhos bonitos? – Scott pergunta indignado.

Já era o dia seguinte à sua prisão e Stiles estava em seu quarto de volta a sua casa de infância, afinal seu pai não ia librar Stiles sem pelo menos um dia de tratamento seco e lições de moral dele e de Melissa – mãe de Scott e sua madrasta.

– Não qualquer policial, Scott, Derek Hale, você não lembra dele? – Stiles olha para Scott sentado na mesa de computador.

– Eu lembro da casa dele.

– Sim, a gente costumava brincar lá. O que pensando bem é realmente perturbador, quero dizer, bastante gente morreu naquela casa. – Stiles volta a olhar para o teto.

– Sim. Mas, eu não me lembro do Derek, ou da irmã dele. – Scott volta a conversa.

– Ele tem olhos muito bonitos.

– Sim, você já disse isso.

– E uma mandíbula bem forte.

– Uhum. – Scott volta para a sua monografia.

– E um corpo muito bom, também. Mesmo que eu só tenha visto partes, aquele colete não ajuda a descobrir se ele tem um tanquinho ou não, mas eu acho que sim, porque os braços dele… Oh, os braços dele.

– Uhum.

– E os olhos. – Stiles olha pela janela. – Talvez ter sido preso não fo-

– Nem termine essa frase. – Scott olha de volta para Stiles, nervoso. – Nem se atreva. Se seu pai te ouvir ele te mata.

– Mas…

– Os olhos, sim, eu ouvi. – Scott olha para Stiles da maneira mais séria que consegue. – Por favor, não vá preso de novo por perseguir um policial.

– Eu não vou… O.K., eu pensei sobre isso. – Stiles dá de ombros.

– Stiles. – Scott pede.

– Tudo bem, eu não vou perseguir ele. – Stiles promete.

∞∞

– Como foi com o seu pai? – Derek pergunta quando dele abre a porta para Stiles.

– Ele já sabia. – Stiles passa por ele para se jogar no sofá.

– Sim, Sheriff Miles me disse que ia contar pra ele. – Derek senta ao lado dele.

– E VOCÊ ME DEIXOU AGONIZANDO? – Stiles grita indignado.

– Sua voz não é nem um pouco bonita quando você grita. – Derek liga a televisão e passa o braço pelo ombro de Stiles. – E você precisa aprender a não mentir para o seu pai sobre coisas tão bestas.

– Nosso encontro não era besta. – Stiles faz bico.

– Não era. – Derek dá um selinho no bico de Stiles. – Mas, mentir sobre isso era.

– É só… Eu sei lá. – Stiles se aconchega em Derek.

– Você não tinha certeza de que éramos pra valer. – Derek olha para Stiles.

– É. – Stiles desvia o olhar.

– Stiles, você me perseguiu por pelo menos meio ano até que eu chamei você pra sair e depois disso a gente estava junto em cada folga que eu tinha. Por que você achava que não era sério? – Derek pergunta tentando capturar o olhar de Stiles.

– Você sempre dava desculpas sobre sair em público e tal, eu achei que você queria manter isso em segredo. – Stiles olha triste.

– Eu estava sempre cansado e qualquer oportunidade de ficar com você na cama era bem-vinda. – Derek sorri de lado.

– Sim, agora eu vejo isso. Era bem melhor ter ficado na cama aquele dia também. – Stiles solta um bufo.

– Sim. Boyd e Lahey me ligaram hoje cedo só pra rir de mim. – Derek faz uma careta.

– Pelo menos agora você não está mais cansado. – Stiles ergue uma sobrancelha e se inclina ainda mais para Derek.

– É. – Derek ri e beija Stiles.

∞∞

– O que você está fazendo? – Scott pergunta assustando Stiles e o fazendo bater o computador fechado.

– Hum… Nada. – Stiles tenta sorrir inocentemente.

– Você estava perseguindo o policial virtualmente, não estava? – Scott pergunta com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Não?

– Stiles. – Scott repreende.

– Eu menti, desculpa.

∞∞

Tudo bem, Stiles realmente tem um problema com mentiras, mas são mentiras bobas e sem nenhum dano real. Tudo bem que uma vez ele foi preso por estar em uma festa cheia de traficantes e outra vez porque ele decidiu que montar seu namorado no meio do parque cartão postal da cidade era uma coisa segura a se fazer. Mas, o ponto é, Stiles está aprendendo a não mentir, ainda mais quando é para o seu pai e quando é no aniversário dele.

E tudo bem, é um trabalho em andamento, porque ele ainda desliza quando, por exemplo, seu pai pergunta se ele fez a compra do mês, ou quando Scott pergunta se a noite de jogos deles ainda está de pé e Stiles responde que tem que estudar, quando na verdade ele está em cima de Derek sendo beijado até perder o fôlego, mas afinal, seu melhor amigo não quer ouvir sobre esse tipo de coisa.

E também, para Stiles, às vezes mentir resulta em boas coisas, como, por exemplo, achar um namorado.

Porém, se seu pai perguntar, Stiles vai mentir, afinal ser preso foi a pior coisa do mundo, mesmo que quem o prendeu é seu namorado hoje.

**Author's Note:**

> > Um retrato sobre a polícia que não condiz com a realidade, afinal eu não faço a menor ideia do que acontece em um caso assim. 
> 
> Eu, sinceramente, não sei o que eu escrevi. Essa ideia ficou presa na minha cabeça o dia todo e era para ser uma coisa pequena e fofa e de repente ela se transformou e eu não sabia mais o que escrever ou como terminar. Então, sim, talvez o final tenha ficado um pouco fora e as coisas um pouco confusas, mas faz séculos que eu não escrevia alguma coisa e eu estou totalmente contente que isso aconteceu (mesmo que esteja uma porcaria). Então, por favor, comente o que precisa ser melhorado, o que vocês não entenderam, o que vocês gostaram (se tiver alguma coisa), sobre a minha falha ao tentar escrever alguma comédia e tudo mais. Isso realmente vai me ajudar a voltar aos trilhos.


End file.
